Richterin Miaka Yuuki
by Karies
Summary: Miaka hat eine schwere Entscheidung zu treffen: Ist Usagi schuldig Momokos Käsebrötchen gestohlen zu haben? Lest selbst und findet es heraus... Viel Spaß!!^^


Richterin Miaka Yuuki  
  
Welche Serien sollte man kennen? (nicht notwendigerweise, hilft aber) -Fushigi Yuugi, Wedding Peach, Sailor Moon, Kamikaze kaitou Jeanne und Digimon 02.  
  
Richterin: Miaka Yuuki  
  
Staatsanwalt: Yui Hongo  
  
Rechtsanwalt: Yuri Tanima  
  
Angeklagte: Usagi Tsukino  
  
Kläger: Momoko Hanasaki  
  
Zeugen: Überraschung...  
  
  
  
Miaka: Wir sind heute hier in der Sache Hanasaki gegen Tsukino. Fräulein Tsukino, wir verhandeln heute ihre Strafsache wegen Mundraubs. Die Staatsanwaltschaft wird vertreten von Frau Staatsanwältin Hongo, ihre Verteidigerin ist Frau Tanima. Frau Tsukino, zuerst zu ihren persönlichen Verhältnissen...  
  
Usagi: Ich habe keine Verhältnisse! Ich bin meinem Mamo-chan treu!  
  
Haruka: Ha ha, dass ich nicht lache! Du hast dich doch total an mich herangeschmissen!  
  
Michiru: Haruka!  
  
Nuriko: An mich auch!  
  
Haruka: Ein Transvestit! Ich wusste ja, dass Mondgesicht einen miesen Männergeschmack hat...  
  
Nuriko: Guck mal wer da spricht...  
  
Seiya: An mich hat sie sich auch rangemacht!  
  
Alle anwesenden Groupies: Buh!!!  
  
Hotohori: An uns auch. Dabei kennen wir dieses Weib nicht einmal...  
  
Mamoru: Hey du! Pass auf wie du von meiner Freundin sprichst!  
  
Chichiri: Meiner einer wurde auch von ihr belästigt, na no da!  
  
Chiaki: Dass sie sich an mich rangeschmissen hat, verstehe ich ja noch, aber an diese Witzfiguren...  
  
Maron: *haut Chiaki eine rein*  
  
Chiaki: *guckt beleidigt Löcher in die Luft*  
  
Miaka: *haut mit ihrem Hammer auf den Tisch* Noch mal: Zunächst zu ihren persönlichen Angaben: Ihr Vorname ist Usagi, geboren wurden Sie am 30. Juni, sind ledig und haben keine Kinder. Von Beruf sind sie Schülerin.  
  
Usagi: *kleinlaut* Ja.  
  
Miaka: Sie haben also kein eigenes Einkommen. Wie viel Taschengeld bekommen Sie im Monat?  
  
Usagi: Kommt darauf an welche Noten ich schreibe... meistens gar nichts...  
  
Miaka: ...*kratzt sich am Kopf, das kommt ihr bekannt vor*  
  
Mamoru: Mein armer kleiner Spatz! *fängt an zu heulen*  
  
Miaka: Vorbestraft sind sie nicht. Die Anklage bitte, Frau Staatsanwältin Hongo.  
  
Yui: *erhebt sich* Der Angeklagten Usagi Tsukino wird folgendes zur Last gelegt: Sie haben im vergangenen Monat der Klägerin Momoko Hanasaki gewaltsam ihr Käsebrötchen entwendet. Sie saß ruhig und friedlich, nichts Böses ahnend auf einer Parkbank, als die Beklagte auf sie losstürzte und ihr Brötchen entwendete. Infolge des Sturzes zog sich Frau Hanasaki eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung zu. Verbrechen strafbar, gemäß Artikel 102, Grundgesetz.(1)  
  
Miaka: *lächelt Yui an* Vielen Dank.  
  
Yui: *lächelt zurück*  
  
Minako: *zu Rei* Ich glaube zwischen den beiden läuft was...  
  
Tamahome: WAS?!  
  
Suboshi: *schnäuzt in Amiboshis Oberhemd*  
  
Amiboshi: *entfernt sich angewidert von seinem Bruder*  
  
Makoto: *mustert Amiboshi* Er sieht aus wie mein Ex-Freund...  
  
Chiaki: Er sieht aus wie meine Ex-Freundin...  
  
Makoto: ...?  
  
Miaka: *haut noch mal mit dem Hammer auf den Tisch* Bitte, Ruhe! Frau Tsukino, Sie müssen keine Angaben machen, wenn Sie nicht wollen. Wollen Sie Angaben machen?  
  
Yuri: Ja, will sie.  
  
Usagi: Will ich das?  
  
Yuri: Ja.  
  
Usagi: Ach so.  
  
Miaka: ...  
  
Mamoru: Usako...  
  
Usagi: ...  
  
Miaka: Ich warte.  
  
Minako: Auf den Richtigen?  
  
Tamahome: Miaka!  
  
Miaka: Tamahome!(2)  
  
Tasuki: Jetzt geht das schon wieder los...  
  
Miyako: Ein Kätzchen! *stürzt sich auf Tasuki und fängt an ihn zu knuddeln*  
  
Tasuki: *fällt in seine Oh-mein-Gott-eine-Frau-hat-mich-berührt-Starre*  
  
Miaka: Dies ist ein Gerichtssaal!  
  
Hinagiku: Und ich habe mich schon gefragt wo die Bedienung bleibt...  
  
Usagi: Das war alles ganz anders.  
  
Miyako: Ich war es!  
  
Miyako: Wer bist denn du?  
  
Miyako: Miyako.  
  
Miyako: Lüg nicht! Ich bin Miyako!  
  
Miyako: Du spinnst ja!  
  
Daisuke: Die spinnen beide...  
  
Haruka: Michiru.  
  
Michiru: Haruka.  
  
Haruka: Lass uns gehen.  
  
Michiru: Wohin?  
  
Haruka: Egal, Hauptsache weit weg von diesen Spinnern...  
  
Michiru: Bist du dann zärtlich zu mir?(3)  
  
Haruka: ...zuhause...  
  
Haruka & Michiru: *verlassen den Saal*  
  
Chichiri: Na no da!  
  
Daisuke: Noch ein Spinner.  
  
Amiboshi: *ist wieder zu seinem Bruder gerückt, weil Makoto ihm auf den Geist geht*  
  
Makoto: *starrt abwechselnd Ami-und Suboshi an*  
  
Miaka: *genervt* Wie war es denn nun?  
  
Usagi: Also, an dem Abend hat meine Mutter mich ohne Abendessen ins Bett geschickt.  
  
Miaka: *fängt fast an zu heulen, weil sie Usagi so gut versteht*  
  
Usagi: Da bin ich aus dem Fenster geklettert und in den Park gegangen. Und da lag es: dieses wunderbare, unfassbare, delikate, himmlische, göttliche Käsebrötchen. Einsam und verlassen auf einer Parkbank. Und da hab ich mir gedacht, bevor es verkommt, dann nehme ich es mir lieber....(4)  
  
Yui: War es nicht viel mehr so, dass Sie dachten, bevor Ihnen jemand ZUVOR kommt...?  
  
Usagi: ...  
  
Miaka: Ich habe genug gehört. Bitte setzen Sie sich zu Ihrer Anwältin.  
  
Yuri: ...  
  
Miaka: Ich rufe nun die Geschädigte auf. Frau Momoko Hanasaki bitte in den Gerichtssaal.  
  
Momoko: *kommt mit einer riesigen Tüte im Arm in den Saal*  
  
Miaka: ...setzen Sie sich.  
  
Hotaru, Chiriko, Iori, Scarlet und Yamato: *fühlen sich von der Autorin ungeliebt und fangen an sich mit lauwarmen Sake zu besaufen*  
  
Autorin: Tut es nicht!!!!! Ich liebe euch doch!  
  
HCISY: Wirklich?  
  
Autorin: Zumindest Hotaru und Scarlet...  
  
Chiriko, Iori und Yamato: *besaufen sich weiter*  
  
Miaka: Ahem. Bitte Ruhe im Gerichtssaal!  
  
Momoko: Darf ich jetzt anfangen?  
  
Miaka: Erst ihre Angaben.  
  
Momoko: Muss das sein? Ich würde gerne inkognito bleiben...  
  
Miaka: Normalerweise nicht, aber heute geht sowieso alles drunter und drüber...  
  
Momoko: ?  
  
Suboshi: *klammert sich an Hinagiku weil Makoto ihm immer näher kommt*  
  
Hinagiku: *genießt und schweigt*  
  
Setsuna: *fühlt sich ignoriert*  
  
Soi: *gesellt sich zu Chiriko, Iori und Yamato*  
  
Miaka: Also, nun erzählen Sie mir Ihre Version des Vorfalls.  
  
Momoko: Würde ich ja gerne, aber ich erinnere mich an nicht...  
  
Miaka: *ungläubiger Blick*  
  
Yui: ...  
  
Yuri: ...  
  
Usagi: ...ES TUT MIR JA SO LEID!!!!! *bricht in Tränen aus*  
  
Mamoru: *kann Usagi nicht leiden sehen und fängt ebenfalls an zu heulen*  
  
Mitsukake: Soll es hier nicht Zeugen geben?  
  
Miaka: Genau! Rufen wir die Zeugen! Frau Hanasaki, bitte setzen Sie sich neben die Staatsanwältin. Den ersten Zeugen bitte!  
  
Son Goku: Hallo?  
  
Autorin: WAS TUST DU DENN HIER?!  
  
Son Goku: Den Goldenen Lokus suchen... (5)  
  
Autorin: *genervt* Den habt ihr doch längst gefunden...  
  
Son Goku: Kann mich nicht erinnern....  
  
Miaka: Sind Sie der Zeuge?  
  
Son Goku: Ich soll zeugen?  
  
Autorin: Diese Art von Witz dulde ich nicht in meinem Gerichtsaal!!!!  
  
Miaka: Das ist mein Gericht.  
  
Autorin: *trollt sich beleidigt in eine Ecke des Saals, setzt sich neben Takeru und Hikari, die ziemlich mit sich selbst beschäftigt sind*  
  
Son Goku: *trollt sich in die andere Ecke, wo Daisuke und Ken ziemlich miteinander beschäftigt sind*  
  
Tomo & Nuriko: *fangen an ihren mitgebrachten Kaffee zu trinken*  
  
Miaka: Ich will den ersten Zeugen hören!  
  
Piepsige Stimme: Ich bin doch schon da!  
  
Miaka: ???  
  
Piepsige Stimme: Hier!  
  
Maron: Fynn!!!  
  
Miaka: Nichts Fin! Wann Schluss ist bestimme immer noch ich!  
  
Fynn: Ich bin Zeuge!  
  
Miaka: Na schön. Auf die Angaben verzichte ich bis auf weiteres... Was haben Sie gesehen?  
  
Fynn: Ein Käsebrötchen. Sonst nichts.  
  
Miaka: Ich krieg zuviel...  
  
Tasuki: *aus seiner Starre erwacht* Ahh!!!!!! Ein Monster!!!! REKKA SHIN'EN!!!!!!!!!  
  
Fynn: *knusprig gebraten sei*  
  
Miaka: Mir reicht's! Yui, wir gehen!  
  
Yui: *eingeschlafen*  
  
Soi: *hat Chiriko, Iori und Yamato geknebelt und 'spielt' mit ihnen*  
  
Hotohori: *hat sich im Laufe der Handlung davon geschlichen*  
  
Chichiri: *überlegt bei Nittle Grasper einzusteigen*(6)  
  
Nuriko: *verzieht sich mit Tomo aufs Damenklo*  
  
Tasuki: *wird von Miyako mit nach Hause genommen* [sie wird ihn knuddeln und wuddeln und ihn Horst nennen...](7)  
  
Tamahome: *weiß nicht so recht was er ohne Miaka machen soll, schnappt sich dann Suboshi und Makoto und verschwindet auf der Suche nach dem Platinum Lokus* =.=;  
  
Mitsukake: *freundet sich mit Mamoru und Chiaki an. Die drei gründen eine WG*  
  
Amiboshi: *wird von Minako, Rei, Usagi und Seiya verschleppt; wohin will keiner wissen...=.=;;;;;;;;;;;;*  
  
Hotaru: *überlegt angestrengt, wie sie ohne Haruka und Michiru nach Hause kommen soll*  
  
Setsuna: *fängt an mit Son Goku Karaoke zu singen, damit man aufhört sie zu ignorieren; Zwecklos.*  
  
Momoko: *nimmt ihre Tüte und holt ein paar Käsebrötchen raus*  
  
Hinagiku: *verfolgt Amiboshi, weil sie ihn fälschlicherweise für Suboshi hält*  
  
Scarlet: *wird von Yuri, Miyako und Maron dazu überredet mit ihnen eine Band zu gründen; Name: Giù le zampe!*(8)  
  
Daisuke: *ist nicht einmal mit einem Eimer Wasser von Ken zu trennen*  
  
Takeru: *bei ihm und Hikari funktioniert der Eimer Wassser^^*  
  
Fynn: *wird von einem vorbeistreunendem Hund gefressen* [Hunde im Gericht? Na ich weiß nicht... Das macht das Ganze so unrealistisch^^]  
  
Und die Moral von der Geschicht'? Vergreif dich an fremden Käsebrötchen nicht...  
  
  
  
Warum schaffe ich es nicht was Ernsthaftes zu schreiben...? Es ist zum verzweifeln mit mir... Ich hoffe ich bin niemandem zu nahe getreten... Das kommt dabei raus, wenn im Fernsehen überall dasselbe läuft... Und nein, das war nicht das lächerlichste was ich je geschrieben habe; das war 'Chibiusa und die heiligen drei Könige'...  
  
Erklärungen:  
  
(1) Artikel 102, Grundgesetz ist eigentlich die Abschaffung der Todesstrafe. Aber soweit ich weiß ist Mundraub nicht strafbar, also musste ich mir was anderes überlegen... Wenn Mundraub doch strafbar sein sollte: ich lasse mich gerne eines besseren belehren^^  
  
(2) Miaka: Tamahome!  
  
Tamahome: Miaka!  
  
So ziemlich das Einzige was aus den OVA bei mir hängen geblieben ist...  
  
(3) Michiru: Bist du dann zärtlich zu mir?  
  
Sehr... packender Dialog... tststs... Und da wundern sich alle was aus mir geworden ist...  
  
(4) Käsebrötchen: Immer wieder aktuell... [siehe 'Dragon Talk']  
  
(5) Der Goldene Lokus: ebenfalls 'Dragon Talk'  
  
(6) Nittle Grasper: Eine Band aus einer Serie namens Gravitation. Der Leadsänger hat die seltsame Angewohnheit jeden Satz mit 'Na no da' zu beenden. Vielleicht habe ich mir das auch nur eingebildet...  
  
(7) ...sie wird ihn knuddeln und wuddeln und ihn Horst nennen... So oder ähnlich aus Ninja High School entnommen...  
  
(8) Heißt so viel wie 'Flossen weg!' auf Italienisch. Glaube ich.  
  
  
  
That's it. Bitte reviewt! *ganz große feuchte Augen mach und so tu als ob sie gleich anfängt zu heulen* 


End file.
